Never be the same
by EvilAngel38
Summary: "Es-tu prêt à te soumettre ? Tu es à moi enfant prodige !" Une nouvelle menace et l'un des leurs disparait...
1. Prologue

_**NEVER BE THE SAME**_

_**(Réécriture)**_

Prologue :

Possédons-nous un destin ?

Est-ce quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, qui nous impose la vie que nous vivons ?

Pourquoi à nous ?

Pourquoi pas à un autre ?

Les chrétiens pensent que si Dieu place de telles épreuves dans notre vie, c'est que nous sommes capables de les surmonter…

En ce moment, il en doutait fortement.

Nauséeux, une fanfare à plein tube dans le crâne, il essayait d'analyser son environnement. Comme son père lui avait apprit… Mais dans le noir, la tâche était plutôt impossible ! Il se sentait attaché à un mur par les poignets et le froid ambiant était très désagréable. Il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps il avait perdu connaissance…

Et la meute ? Était-elle au courant de sa disparition ? Est-ce qu'ils essayaient de le retrouver ? Ou est-ce qu'ils s'en fichaient ?

Et son père ? Comment allait-il ? Était-il protégé ?

Et est-ce que Derek…

Non, il ne devait pas penser ainsi… Il devait garder espoir ! L'espoir de revoir un jour ceux qu'il aime par dessus tout. Ses proches. Ses amis. Celui qui a su lui voler son cœur… Mais penser à eux amenait les larmes au bord de ses yeux sans qu'il puisse l'empêcher.

Il ne saurait dire combien de temps il était resté plongé dans ses pensées alors qu'une voix glaciale le fit sursauter :

« Alors, es-tu prêt à te soumettre ? Ou devrais-je t'y forcer ? ».

**NA: Salut les ptits loups ^^ Me voici de retour comme promis avec la réécriture de Never be the same :D Désolée pour ce prologue court (trop court) mais je suis obligé pour la suite de l'histoire :) Mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et désolée pour les fautes, je n'ai pas de bêta... Mon délai de parution sera continu (en tout cas je l'espère ^^") et se fera chaque jeudi (maudit soit la fac !) :-)**

**A jeudi prochain ! :) **


	2. Chapter 1

**N/A: Hello tout le monde :) J'espère que tout va bien pour vous :)**

**Alors déjà, merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont mis l'histoire en favorite, ceux qui m'ont ajouté en "Follow Author" ou "Favorite Author" ! Ça me fait énormément plaisir, c'est juste incroyable ! Et merci aux guests pour leurs reviews auxquels je ne peux répondre en privée... Vos petits mots m'ont touché :)**

**Les premiers chapitres seront relativement courts, c'est un choix pour mettre concrètement l'histoire en place ^^ Mais je vous promet qu'avec le temps, les chapitres seront plus long :) J'ai 8 chapitres d'avance, et je ne peux dire encore à combien je vais m'arrêter mais je pense dire raisonnablement qu'il y aura plus de 10 chapitres :)**

**Si je met une semaine de délais entre chaque publication, c'est à cause de ces sa******** de TD que je dois préparer à la maison et j'essaye de me garder toujours une marge de temps pour pouvoir écrire... Mais je préfère être prudente :)**

**Sinon, rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire et le vilain ^^ Et je vous laisse maintenant avec le chapitre encore un peu court ^^" N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce qui doit être amélioré :) Je n'ai pas de bêta correcteur... Donc désolée pour les fautes :$**

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine :)**

**Tchao les potos ;)**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Comment en avait-il pu en arriver là ?

_Quelques heures ou quelques jours auparavant._

Le début de journée avait commencé sur les chapeaux de roues, il avait failli arriver en retard au lycée. Comme d'habitude depuis qu'il trainait avec ces fâcheuses créatures surnaturelles. La retenue fut évitée de justesse et il reçut même une excellente note de la part de son très détesté professeur Harris.

Au déjeuner, il avait passé un bon moment avec Scott et Isaac. Ces deux là formaient certes un drôle de couple, mais ils étaient heureux. Mais le plus drôle dans tout cela, c'est que depuis la trahison d'Allison, Scott avait changé de comportement. Il avait apprit à écouter les autres et plus particulièrement Stiles. Il redevenait le frère que l'adolescent avait perdu avec la morsure.

C'est après que les choses se sont dégradées.

Réunion avec la meute.

Moment difficile pour le jeune homme car il devait subir les commentaires désagréables de celui dont il était tombé amoureux.

Si Jackson, fraichement devenu lycaon, semblait plus « sympathique », Derek restait fidèle à lui-même. Froid, aigri et blessant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là celui-là ? ».

Comme à chaque fois… Et comme un automate, Scott répondait qu'il était avec lui. Et comme d'habitude, Stiles allait s'asseoir sur le perron la tête haute mais le cœur brisé.

Car oui, il était tombé amoureux de cet Alpha puissant par le nombre de ses bêtas mais tellement insensible et méfiant envers les membres de la race humaine. Envolé son béguin d'écolier pour la jolie Lydia. Depuis sa rencontre tout à fait fortuite avec ce constipé des relations sociales, il ne faisait que penser à lui. Comment allait-il ? Que faisait-il ? Que pensait-il de lui ? Pensait-il tout simplement à lui ?

Il s'imaginait se rapprocher du loup. Il rêvait la nuit d'une étreinte, d'être dans ses bras, de s'endormir au chaud tout contre son cœur et son corps. Et tous les matins il se réveillait avec le prénom de l'Alpha au bord des lèvres et le cœur lourd.

Installé à coté de la jolie rousse, il observait l'entrainement. Une heure passa. Puis une deuxième.

« Et si Stiles servait d'appât pour la suite ? Cela pourrait être drôle ! ». Jackson.

Ce qui n'était apparemment qu'une blague se révéla comme un coup de poignard au cœur. C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Il en avait marre d'être celui qu'on appelle à l'aide mais qu'on ne remercie jamais après. Celui qu'on cantonne aux recherches, qu'on laisse de cotés sous prétexte qu'il n'est qu'un humain fragile et facile à briser. Il se leva lentement, marcha vers sa voiture sans une parole, grimpa à l'intérieur et s'éloigna à toute vitesse. Il devait fuir ces loups qui lui pourrissaient la vie.

Il roulait vite à travers la réserve. Les larmes coincées au coin des yeux, Stiles maudissait la Terre entière ! Tellement focalisé sur son désespoir d'être un jour accepté à sa juste valeur et sur sa haine, il ne vit pas à temps cet arbre apparaître devant lui. Freinant brusquement, la Jeep bleue alla tout de même s'encastrer autour du tronc. La dernière chose dont il se souvint fut une vive douleur à la tête ainsi qu'une voix rauque et glaciale qui murmura tout près de son oreille :

« Enfin tu es à moi ! ».


	3. Chapter 2

**N/A : Salut mes petits chats ^^**

**Voici comme promis le chapitre 2 de Never be the same :) Il est plus long cette fois ;)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, qui suivent l'histoire :) Ça me touche beaucoup, énormément même ** Surtout qu'en ce moment le moral n'est pas super haut, vous égayez mes journées ** Merci notamment à Flavy pour sa jolie review ** J'espère que la suite va te plaire :)**

**Voilà je vous laisse avec le texte et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine :)**

**PS : désolée pour les fautes, je n'ai pas de correcteur/correctrice :$**

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

Cet homme se tenait devant lui, droit et menaçant. La capuche de son long manteau lui obscurcissait une grande partie du visage. Seuls ses yeux couleur de brume fixés sur l'adolescent étaient visibles. Le jeune homme, mal en point à cause de l'accident, souffla péniblement :

« Qui êtes-vous ? ».

Rien que le fait d'ouvrir la bouche lui donnait envie la nausée, mais il devait comprendre. Comprendre pour ensuite espérer s'échapper de là en un seul morceau…

« Voyons Stiles ! Tu me connais déjà ! », répondit l'autre d'une voix hypocritement doucereuse.

_« Dans quoi me suis-je encore fourré ? C'est qui ce malade ? »_. Telles étaient les questions qui tournaient en boucle dans la tête de l'hyperactif.

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? Alors là, tu me déçois Genim ! ».

« Comment…? ».

Comment connaissait-il son véritable prénom ? Celui que personne dans son entourage, à part son père et Scott, ne connaissait !?

L'homme se rapprocha de sa jeune victime, retira sa capuche pour révéler un visage brulé, détruit. Un visage qui provoque la peur et le dégout chez les autres. Il plaça ses mains sur les tempes de l'adolescent et un phénomène étrange se produisit. Un fourmillement désagréable s'empara de son corps, ses yeux se mirent à papillonner et il tomba dans l'inconscience.

_Sa vie défila de manière désordonnée devant ses pupilles. Il revivait durant de courts instants la mort de sa mère, sa rencontre avec Derek, avec Scott. Mais un épisode précis se rejoua devant ses yeux, un instant qu'il avait oublié._

_Il n'était encore qu'un enfant, huit ans tout au plus. Il se trouvait au parc avec Scott, quelques mois après la mort de sa mère. Cette pause que lui avait offert son meilleur ami et sa mère lui était semblable à un bol d'air frais, un semblant de retour à sa vie d'avant. Se courser, jouer au ballon, faire des parties de cache-cache par dizaine… Telle avait été leur après-midi. Deux enfants qui jouaient et qui riaient, rien de plus normal._

_Pourtant, Scott revint vers sa mère en pleurant, clamant que Stiles avait disparu. Ce dernier s'était simplement caché dans un arbre, rigolant doucement, certain de gagner la partie. Mais quelque chose dans les buissons attira son attention. Deux points ronds, comme des billes, et gris comme le brouillard. Curieux, l'enfant descendit de sa cachette, oubliant totalement son meilleur ami qui devait continuer à la chercher. En courant, il suivait ses deux billes grises qui semblaient s'éloigner vers le centre du bois bordant le parc. Arrivé au milieu d'une clairière découvrit un homme enveloppé dans un grand manteau rouge, assis en tailleur. Le petit garçon se tint debout face à lui et attendit que l'adulte réagisse. Après un long moment, l'étranger releva ses yeux à la couleur peu commune sur le petit bout de chou et d'un signe lui indiqua de s'asseoir._

_« Bonjour Genim ! », dit-il d'une voix douce une fois l'enfant installé._

_« C'est Stiles ! Je m'appelle Stiles ! », répondit le garçonnet avec aplomb._

_Ce qui fit sourire le plus vieux._

_« Pardonne moi ! Bonjour Stiles, je m'appelle Astromuis… »._

_Le petit garçon hocha la tête doucement avant de baisser le regard. Cet homme lui faisait peur avec ses yeux bizarres._

_« Dis moi Stiles, quel âges as-tu ? »._

_L'enfant leva huit doigts en l'air._

_« Huit ans… Tu es un grand garçon alors ! », dit-il en souriant._

_L'hyperactif hocha vigoureusement la tête. Mais subitement, il se souvint des recommandations de son père : ne jamais parler avec des inconnus._

_Il se leva précipitamment, avant de s'éloigner de cet homme qui le faisait se sentir bizarre._

_« Faut que je rentre, mon papa, il ne va pas être content que… »._

_Mais alors qu'il commençait à partir, l'homme se releva et l'attrapa violemment par les poignets. Le petit garçon prit peur et se mit à pleurer._

_« Lâchez-moi ! »._

_« C'est bien toi l'enfant prodige ! Celui dont tous les oracles parlent ! Tu vas venir avec… »._

_Il s'arrêta de parler quand il aperçut un autre enfant venir en courant vers eux._

_« Je reviendrais Stiles ! L'année avant ta majorité, tu seras à moi ! »._

Il revint doucement à lui, les souvenirs oubliés encore imprimés sur sa rétine.

Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Comment avait-il pu effacer le visage de cet homme ?

Peu à peu, il se souvint de s'être précipité dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Il se souvint de ce silence dans lequel il s'était muré. Son père ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'avait trainé faire des examens à l'hôpital… Mais rien à faire, pas un mot ne sortait de la bouche du petit garçon. Puis un jour, Stiles s'était de nouveau mit à parler. Comme avant… Stiles, le garçonnet de huit ans avait oublié !

Une rage sourde s'empara de lui. Il avait la haine !

Contre lui qui avait oublié.

Contre cet homme, source de ses nombreux cauchemars.

Contre la meute qui l'avait foutu dans ce pétrin.

Contre le monde entier !

Aveuglé par cette rage, il ne vit pas Astromuis le fixer. Satisfait de ce qu'il voyait, l'homme aux yeux de brume se plaça à quelques centimètres des lèvres de Stiles avant de murmurer dangereusement :

« Tu es mien, enfant prodige ! ».

Le lendemain de l'incident, Scott n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de son ami. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Stiles devait sans doute ruminer dans sa chambre, maudissant tous les lycanthropes de la ville. Il rigola doucement à cette pensée, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose… Il aurait aimé un SMS de la part de son frère, pour le rassurer.

Avant d'aller retrouver Isaac, il décida donc de lui en envoyer un. Pour savoir si la pression était retombé. Riant tout seul, il oublia cependant bien vite une fois dans les bras de son compagnon.

Pourtant, le jour suivant, le jeune homme avait ce sentiment d'urgence bien installé dans ses tripes. Lové dans les bras d'Isaac, il tentait de comprendre d'où cela pouvait provenir.

« Tout va bien ? », demanda le loup blond, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Scott lui offrit un sourire crispé avant de répondre :

« Oui, oui… ».

« Scott ! Ne me mens pas ! ».

« Je m'inquiète un peu pour Stiles. Il est bizarre en ce moment… Et chais pas, j'ai comme un dôle de pressentiment… ».

Comprenant, Isaac serra un peu plus fort son homme contre lui.

Une sonnerie de téléphone interrompit leurs réflexions et le loup brun décrocha. Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, le visage de Scott perdait ses couleurs.

« Je vous appelle dès que j'en sais plus ! ».

Et il raccrocha, les yeux hagards. Un silence tendu s'installa entre les deux amants avant qu'Isaac n'ouvre la bouche :

« Scott ? ».

« Je… Stiles, il a… Comprend pas… Je ne… ».

La respiration entrecoupée et lourde de son homme inquiétait fortement le blond.

« Scott ?! Scott ! Calme toi, tout va bien ! ».

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans les bras d'Isaac que le brun pu se calmer.

« Dis moi ce qui se passe… Scott… ».

Le jeune homme inspira longuement avant d'annoncer d'une voix blanche :

« Stiles a disparu ! Il n'est pas rentré chez lui depuis deux jours… Sa voiture est introuvable… Son père n'arrive pas à le joindre et il ne répond pas non plus à mes messages… Isaac… Je… ».

Ce dernier le serra à nouveau dans ses bras.

Stiles avait disparu ? Mais comment ?

« On devrait appeler Derek… ».

Scott hocha doucement la tête et lança l'appel.

« Viens chez moi… On a un problème ! ».

Deux minutes après avoir raccroché, l'Alpha de Beacon Hills apparu dans la pièce, énervé comme à son habitude.

« Quoi ? », aboya-t-il, les yeux carmins.

Scott ne pipait mot, encore sous le choc, ne voulant probablement ne pas y croire. Alors Isaac raconta tout ce qu'ils savaient, n'omettant aucuns détails.

Le loup brun était perdu dans ses pensées, ayant l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Ce même sentiment d'urgence lui retournait à présent l'estomac, lui donnant la nausée.

Et l'inconnu d'il y a neuf ans lui revint en mémoire. Comme un flash.

Lui et sa menace.

Lui et son intérêt pour son frère de cœur.

Scott se mit à trembler violemment. Comment avait-il pu oublier cet incident ? Lui qui s'était juré de toujours protéger son meilleur ami contre toutes sortes de menaces… Il avait encore failli à sa tâche ! Il avait réussi à l'emmener loin d'eux.

Une peur sourde s'empara de lui. Il eut peur de ne jamais le revoir, de ne jamais plus délirer avec lui, de ne plus passer du temps avec son frère de cœur…

Les bras d'Isaac autour de lui le sortirent de ses pensées sordides. Il releva des yeux larmoyants vers son Alpha alors que son compagnon murmurait contre son oreille qu'il pouvait tout leur dire. Ressentant la chaleur et le soutient de son amoureux, le jeune bêta avoua d'une voix tremblante :

« Faut le retrouver ! Il a réussi ! Il a retrouvé son enfant prodige ! Il l'a emmené avec lui… ».


	4. Chapter 3

**N/A: Salut les loulous :) **

**Comment ça va cette semaine ? :) Oui, je sais je poste un peu tôt mais je suis complètement HS et pas très loin de m'endormir sur mon clavier ^^"**

**J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire et que du coup le délais d'attente entre les chapitres n'est pas trop long :$**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et s'il y a des choses à modifier :)**

**Merci encore à ceux qui me suivent et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine :)**

**Bisous bisous :***

**PS: Désolée pour les fautes, je n'ai pas de relecteur/relectrice ^^"**

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

Une semaine !

Cela faisait une semaine que Stiles Stilinski, adolescent de 17 ans, avait disparut. Et aucun indice pour orienter les recherches !

C'était comme s'il s'était évaporé, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé… Un souvenir, une ombre venant tout droit d'un rêve. Ou plutôt d'un cauchemar ! Car c'était ce que vivait les proches de l'ado : un cauchemar éveillé !

Les spectres de son visage, son odeur si particulière flottant à travers la ville, tout ce qui faisait penser à lui, tout s'effaçait au fil des jours. Et plus ceux-ci défilaient, plus la famille de cœur ou de sang du jeune homme perdait l'espoir de le revoir un jour… Car personne ne savait qui l'avait emmené, ni pourquoi… Pourquoi lui ?

La meute s'était à nouveau réunie au manoir Hale. Faire le point sur les recherches était leur façon à eux de tenir le coup. Ils avaient retrouvé la Jeep encastrée dans un arbre, ils avaient retrouvé le sang du jeune homme sur le volant, mais rien d'autres… Comme s'il s'était envolé avec son ravisseur… Et les recherches avaient donc débuté à partir de ce point. Mais plus la carte de la ville était rayée, plus les voix s'éteignaient. Les adolescents n'étaient plus les mêmes, leurs larmes coincées au bord des yeux… À quoi servaient leurs capacités s'ils ne pouvaient pas sauver l'un des leurs ?

Le sheriff ne sortait plus de chez lui. L'espoir avait déserté son esprit. Il avait perdu les deux seules personnes importantes à son cœur. Plus rien ne le retenait à l'envie de vivre…

Derek, lui, ne comprenait rien. Il était perdu… Pourquoi enlever l'humain ? Était-il aussi puissant que cet étranger semblait le croire ? Ou était-ce un chasseur qui avait comprit l'importance qu'avait Stiles pour la meute et surtout pour son Alpha ? Sans lui, le loup noir ne savait comment agir… On lui avait retiré son repère, son ancre. La seule constante dans une vie qui partait en vrille.

Ses yeux, son sourire, son rire, tout chez lui avait convaincu Derek que, peut-être, il existait encore une raison de ne pas baisser les bras. Une raison pour continuer la bataille… Mais il ne devait pas espérer ! Il était mauvais, et lui innocent ! Alors il restait loin, dans l'ombre, et le protégeait de tous les dangers. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de voir l'adolescent disparaître lui aussi de sa vie.

Mais, à nouveau, il s'était trompé. En éloignant ainsi l'ado du reste de la meute, un taré en avait profité et personne n'avait pu le protéger… Et Derek avait peur ! Vous savez cette peur sourde qui vous vrille les entrailles ? Cette peur qu'on ressent quand quelque chose de grave va arriver ? Et bien l'Alpha ressentait **ce** genre de peur… Il la ressentait au plus profond de lui-même…

Une voix s'éleva au milieu du silence pesant :

« C'est quoi cette histoire d'enfant prodige ? ».

Telle était la question que tous se posaient, sans avoir de réponse à y apporter…

_« Mais où es-tu Stiles…? »._

Pendant ce temps, l'objet de toutes les attentions commençait doucement à sombrer dans l'inconscience, priant pour ne plus jamais se réveiller dans cet endroit…

Son corps, affaiblit par les diverses séances de torture, ne pouvaient en supporter davantage. Les bleus, les coupures, les brûlures… De nouvelles marques apparaissaient chaque jour sur le torse de l'adolescent.

Son tortionnaire était vraiment décidé à le faire craquer… Soit il se joignait à lui, soit il mourrait… Mais, foi des Stilinski, jamais il ne céderait. Il était loyal, son corps et son âme appartenaient à la meute de Derek ! Jamais il ne leur tournerait le dos !

Mais, malgré son bon vouloir, les événements se rejouaient sans cesse dans sa tête…

_« Tu m'appartiens ! »._

_C'était sur cette phrase qu'Astromuis était parti, laissant l'ado ruminer dans le noir. Son esprit ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il appartenait à Derek, et seulement à lui ! L'Alpha était le seul à savoir le calmer. Le seul à comprendre son babillage incessant et surtout le seul à l'écouter ! En contre partie, l'adolescent était seul à savoir décrypter les attitudes du loup noir. Et même si ce dernier ne le supportait pas les trois quart du temps, le jeune homme préférait rester dans l'ombre du lycaon plutôt que de s'éloigner de lui…_

_Les heures passaient et Stiles perdait le compte des jours. Il alternait entre conscience et inconscience… Les séances de torture devenaient de plus en plus musclées et l'hyperactif n'était pas certain de pouvoir tenir encore longtemps… Les questions de son geôlier étaient nombreuses. Pour la plupart, elles concernaient sa supposée magie. Mais quand les noms de ses proches apparaissaient, le jeune homme prenait peur. Le prénom de Derek était souvent prononcé et Stiles ne pouvait réprimer ce frisson de terreur qui lui parcourait la colonne vertébrale… Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait lui faire ? Le blesser ? Le tuer ? Juste pour que l'adolescent le rejoigne dans sa folie…? Et puis comment pouvait-il bien connaître son existence…_

_« Je ne t'ai jamais quitté. Depuis la première fois que nous nous sommes vu, je suis resté auprès de toi ! Je t'ai vu grandir, toi et ta magie. »._

_L'hyperactif était pétrifié. Cet homme semblait obsédé par lui…_

_« L'adolescent qui court avec les loups… Tu sembles beaucoup attaché à eux, n'est-ce pas enfant prodige ? »._

_Ce dernier ne voulait pas répondre de peur de mettre ses amis et sa famille en danger. Ce qui lui valut un nouveau coup dans les côtes, lui fêlant un peu plus au passage._

_« Réponds moi ! »._

_Stiles leva la tête et planta son regard droit dans les yeux de son ravisseur._

_« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? »._

_« Imagines plutôt ce que je peux leur faire… »._

_Le sang de l'adolescent se glaça lorsqu'il aperçut le sourire menaçant de son vis-à-vis. Et sa colère monta d'un cran… Ses yeux se mirent à scintiller d'une lueur blanche alors que les murs autour d'eux se mettaient à trembler. _

_Surprit, la jeune victime oublia sa colère et le phénomène s'arrêta…_

_Le sourire d'Astromuis s'élargit un peu plus face à cela._

_« La magie t'a choisi Genim ! Tu ne peux y échapper ! »._

_Stiles le regarda, comme s'il était sur le point de devenir fou lui-même, et il demanda d'une voix tremblante :_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? ». _

_Astromuis entreprit de lui expliquer en quoi consistaient « les dons que le ciel lui avait donné »._

Depuis, Stiles réfléchissait à comment sortir de ce piège à rat… Et si possible en un seul morceau… Une petite idée avait germer dans son esprit mais il restait bloqué sur le « comment réussir… ». Il se mit à penser à l'endroit où il voudrait être par dessus tout. Et le phénomène attendu se produisit. Une vague de chaleur le saisit et il sentit les chaines autour de ses poignets disparaître. Il disparut devant les yeux amusés de son tortionnaire.

« Le jeu va enfin pouvoir commencer ! Je te retrouverais Stiles, et je te briserais ! Tu m'appartiendras ! ».

Stiles s'écroula dans l'herbe et le vend froid lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il savait qu'il avait réussi à s'en tirer, mais était-il arrivé là où il se savait en sécurité... ? Il essaya de se relever mais il ne réussit qu'à faire que quelques pas avant de s'écrouler contre un arbre à proximité. Il avait trop mal et il était littéralement à bout de force. Il sombra dans l'inconscience…

Derek commençait à devenir fou…

Une semaine et trois jours que l'adolescent avait disparu.

Une semaine et trois jours que l'Alpha se sentait couler.

Une semaine et trois jours qu'il ressassait toutes ses erreurs…

Il aurait dû mieux protéger Stiles, ne pas le laisser partir ce jour-là… Il aurait dû le rattraper et s'excuser. Il aurait dû le ramener auprès de lui.

Il commençait à désespérer, mais il se tendit soudainement quand le vent, à travers les fenêtres ouvertes, lui porta une odeur qu'il pensait ne plus jamais sentir. Il se précipita dehors en hurlant, alors que les traits du loup en lui apparaissaient sur son visage :

« Stiles ! ».


	5. Chapter 4

**N/A: Bonjour :) **

**Oui je suis en retard, mais j'ai une bonne excuse ! Mercredi, chez une amie, je suis tombée de cheval et depuis je suis coincée au niveau du dos ^^" Ce qui fait que j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire, que se soit à l'ordi ou à la main... **

**Mais me revoilà avec le chapitre 4 :) J'espère que cette suite vous plaira :) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)**

**Et à la semaine prochaine :)**

**PS: Désolée si il y a des fautes ^^"**

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

Là, contre un arbre, reposait le corps de celui qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revoir…

Il resta figé pendant deux longues minutes avant de s'élancer vers l'adolescent. Il fut rassuré quand il perçut les battements, faibles certes, du cœur de l'hyperactif.

Mais il dût retenir un hoquet de stupeur quand il aperçut le corps malmené du jeune homme. Sa colère augmenta, et avec elle son envie de meurtre. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à cet humain !

« _Oui c'est vrai ! Il n'y a que toi qui a le droit de le frapper… »_.

Derek fit taire cette voix dans sa tête. C'était son compagnon ! Un lien extraordinaire les liait l'un à l'autre. Un lien immuable et indéfectible que Derek comptait bien avouer un jour au principal concerné… Mais pour l'instant, sa priorité était de le tenir en sureté.

Tout en faisant attention aux blessures de Stiles, il le souleva du sol et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Mais c'est quand il sentit enfin le souffle chaud du jeune homme dans son cou qu'il put respirer à nouveau normalement. Une fois dans la chambre de l'Alpha, les mains de l'adolescent ne voulaient se déloger du cou de son porteur.

« Reste ! S'il te plait… ».

La voix suppliante et ensommeillée de son compagnon acheva de le convaincre. Mais il devait avant tout le soigner !

« Je reviens, ne t'inquiète pas ! ».

Il se précipita dans la salle de bains attenante, humidifia une serviette et prit à la hâte de quoi panser les plaies du jeune homme.

« Derek…? ».

La voix fatiguée s'éleva dans le silence de la chambre alors que le loup noir accourait à ses cotés.

« Je suis là Stiles… ».

Un léger sourire fut sa seule réponse, l'humain se rendormait déjà. Derek se mit au travail. Mais un gémissement de douleur franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il soulevait le T-shirt de son compagnon. Des ecchymoses, des coupures et autres marques ornaient le torse de ce dernier. Il savait qu'il aurait dû l'emmener à l'hôpital, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre… Il ne pouvait s'éloigner de lui, pas maintenant !

Les halètements de douleur du blessé lui déchiraient le cœur. Il plaça ses deux mains sur le corps de son trésor et aspira sa douleur. Il vit les traits de Stiles se détendre et un soupir de bien-être s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Il nettoya ensuite doucement, tendrement, toutes les traces de sang avant d'appliquer plusieurs bandages. Une fois terminé, il aperçut cette énorme ecchymose se former vers les côtes de l'ado. Une, voire plusieurs côtes devaient être fêlées. Retenant de justesse un grognement de colère et de tristesse, il partit chercher de la glace pour empêcher le gonflement. Au contact du froid, le jeune homme frissonna et l'Alpha se saisit de sa main pour la caresser tendrement. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il retira la glace et vint s'allonger aux cotés de son compagnon. Conscient que les autres devaient être tenus au courant de ce petit miracle, il envoya un SMS à Scott. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et plusieurs personnes entrèrent. Reconnaissant l'odeur de sa meute, l'Alpha se détendit et serra son amour contre lui. Le sommeil vint l'accueillir avec plaisir pour la première fois depuis une semaine et trois jours…

Une odeur de café et de pain chaud vint titiller les narines de l'adolescent encore endormi. Il refaisait doucement surface, et avec lui toutes les douleurs dans son corps. Il tenta plusieurs fois d'ouvrir les yeux et une fois ouverts, son regard tomba sur son torse entièrement recouvert de bandages. Quelqu'un avait dû le soigner… Mais qui ?

Il regarda ensuite où il avait atterri. Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement… Il avait réussi ! Il était dans la chambre de Derek. Il était en sécurité… Du moins pour un temps ! Après être remit, il partirait… Pour les protéger… De lui et de ce malade !

Se levant doucement, il aperçut des affaires de rechanges au pied du lit. Remerciant silencieusement Derek, il fila sous la douche. Ses blessures n'étaient plus aussi vilaines après les soins qu'il avait reçus. Mais l'eau chaude lui tira de nombreuses grimaces. Il ne descendit qu'une demie heure plus tard.

Seul le silence l'accueillit. Sa famille était réunie autour de la table, les traits tirés, la fatigue gravée dans leurs yeux. Le sheriff se rapprocha doucement, les mains en l'air comme s'il approchait une bête sauvage. Arrivé à la hauteur de son fils, il ne put s'empêcher d'emprisonner Stiles contre son torse, dans une étreinte puissante mais réconfortante. Quand il s'éloigna de son enfant, le père de famille cacha ses yeux pour en effacer les larmes. Et chacun à leur tour, les adolescents venait serrer leur ami dans leurs bras.

Scott se jeta au cou de son frère et ses larmes virent se mélanger à celles de son vis-à-vis.

« Je suis désolé Stiles… Tellement désolé… ».

Après quelques minutes, tout le monde se rassembla dans le salon, tasse de café en main. Le silence régnait, calme et rassurant. Stiles s'était installé derechef entre les bras de celui qui faisait battre son cœur, sommeillant, entouré par tous ceux qu'il aimait… Il ne pouvait demander mieux… En fait, si, il pouvait ! On pouvait juste exterminer l'épée de Damoclès qui lévitait au dessus de sa tête et tout serait parfait !

La voix de Lydia, timide et chancelante, s'éleva dans les airs et réveilla le jeune homme.

« Stiles, peux-tu nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? ».

Le concerné se redressa dans les bras de Derek et souffla bruyamment, comme pour se donner du courage. Il raconta tout ce qu'il avait vécu, de son enlèvement aux menaces d'Astromuis.

« Alors tu es une sorte de mage, c'est bien cela ? », conclut la jeune femme. « Mais quels sont tes pouvoirs ? ».

Stiles sentit son cœur accéléré au souvenir de son tortionnaire lui expliquant ses capacités. Il se rapprocha inconsciemment du loup, s'emmitouflant un peu plus dans ses bras. Rassuré par cette chaleur qui l'entourait, il se lança.

_« La magie t'a choisi Stiles ! Elle t'a offert un don inestimable ! »._

_Le jeune homme pensait au contraire qu'une nouvelle merde lui était tombée dessus. La magie ? Sérieusement ?! Il se croyait dans un mauvais remake d'Harry Potter… _

_« Un oracle m'a dit un jour qu'un être doté d'une puissance redoutable allait naître. Qu'il changerait le monde ! Il aurait la faculté de maîtriser les éléments à sa guise, de déplacer des objets par la pensée mais également de pouvoir se déplacer à travers l'espace… Absolument incroyable ! ». _

_Stiles n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment lui qui courait dans l'ombre des loups, misérable humain, faible et pathétique, pouvait être aussi puissant ? Et puis si c'était vrai, il s'en serait aperçu avant non ?!_

_« Les tremblements des murs ne provenaient pas de moi ! C'est ta colère, tes émotions, l'élément déclencheur. La magie se révèle, normalement, l'année de la majorité… Mais tu es spécial Stiles ! Tu es puissant ! ». _

_Il avait ce sourire qui horripilait l'adolescent. Ce mec était fou et lui faisait peur. De quoi était-il capable de faire pour arriver à ses fins ? Le blesser, lui ou ses proches ? Les tuer ? _

_Il ne put réprimer le violent frisson qui parcourait sa colonne vertébrale. Des larmes vinrent se coincer au coin de ses yeux. Il en avait marre et voulait rentrer chez lui, pour s'enrouler dans sa couette. _

_Il baissa la tête signifiant ainsi la fin de « l'entretien ». Le moral au fond de ses chaussettes, la porte allait se refermer pour le laisser dans le noir quand il entendit une dernière parole…_

Les frissons étaient violents. La crise de panique le submergea. Malgré ses yeux résolument clos, des larmes traitresses dévalaient ses joues. La respiration erratique, il s'effondrait. Personne ne l'avait vu aussi vulnérable, aussi fragile… Les bras de Derek autour de lui, seul rempart pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

L'Alpha, en proie lui aussi à la panique face à l'état de son compagnon, lui murmurait mots doux et paroles réconfortantes.

« Hey, hey ! Tout va bien Stiles ! Je suis là… Tu es en sécurité ! Calme toi, respire, je suis là… ».

Peu à peu, Stiles se calma. Les larmes se tarirent, sa respiration redevint normale et son corps se détendit. Relevant son regard sur l'Alpha, il ne comprenait pas l'expression de son vis-à-vis. Ne voulant pas réfléchir, il coinça sa tête sous le menton de son ainé et se laissa bercer par les battements réguliers de ce cœur qui battait contre lui.

Avant de laisser Morphée l'envahir, il sentit un baiser être déposé dans ses cheveux, tel un papillon. Se sentant parfaitement en sécurité il s'endormit, collé au corps solide qui le tenait.

Derek essayait de rester calme, mais voir Stiles dans cet état le rendait malade. Il le serra un peu plus fort contre son torse et le laissa dormir.

« Rentrez chez vous, je veillerais sur Stiles… Aller vous reposez… ».

Les bêtas obéirent et partirent en silence, respectant le sommeil du plus jeune d'entre eux. Le sheriff fut le dernier à partir.

« Apelle-moi si tu as besoin… ».

Il regarda pendant quelques secondes le visage endormi et serein de son enfant, reposant contre cet homme dont il avait à présent toute la confiance et il partit, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Derek observa également le visage de l'adolescent avec cette expression particulièrement tendre et affectueuse. Sans faire de geste brusque, l'Alpha transporta son précieux fardeau dans sa chambre. Une fois allongés, il ramena son compagnon contre son torse. Le fait d'avoir vu celui qu'il aimait tant tremblé ainsi tout contre lui lui avait donné la nausée. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'adolescent était la victime de ces crises de panique particulièrement violentes. Et il en avait peur. Peur car elles pourraient très bien emporter l'humain loin de lui…définitivement… Cette douloureuse pensée lui étreignit férocement le cœur et il cacha son visage dans les cheveux de son amour. Il respira à plein nez et emplit ses poumons de cette odeur sucrée, douce, entêtante, que dégageait le corps pressé contre lui. Il était là, avec lui. Il s'était échappé. Ils s'étaient retrouvés…

C'est sur cette pensée que l'Alpha put s'endormir, laissant la surveillance du manoir à son oncle.


	6. Chapter 5

**N/A : Euh... J'ai honte de me représenter devant vous après presqu'un mois d'absence... Mais croyez moi, c'était vraiment contre ma volonté ! Problèmes physiques, personnels, scolaires, tout s'est lié contre moi et je me suis vite laissée submerger... Mais je vais vite me rattraper, je vous le promet ! D'ailleurs, une petite modification du chapitre 7 et je le publie demain, voire demain après-midi :) **

**Sinon, j'espère que vous allez bien et je vous remercie encore pour votre soutien et tous vos gentils commentaires :) Ca fait chaud au coeur 3 **

**A demain :) **

**Chapitre 5 :**

« NON ! ».

Le corps tremblant, Stiles observait avec terreur la scène cauchemardesque qui se déroulait devant lui, sans pouvoir bouger. Il les voyait tomber, les uns après les autres.

Et pourquoi ? Pour le protéger, lui ! Son père, Scott, Lydia, Isaac… Tous mourraient sous les sorts de cet homme enveloppé d'un manteau rouge.

« Non ! Non ! Pas ça, par pitié ! Arrêtez ! ».

Il hurlait à s'en casser la voix, mais ses supplications restaient sans réponses. Et le carnage continuait…

_« …iles…toi ! »._

« Je t'ai prévenu, enfant prodige ! Tu m'appartiens et je tuerais tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de mon chemin ! Toutes ces morts, c'est de ta faute ! Tu es le responsable ! Leur sang coule à cause de toi ! ».

C'est sur ces paroles que l'inconnu se saisit de Derek pour l'égorger à l'aide d'un atamé. L'adolescent, paralysé, ne put émettre un bruit. Il regarda le corps sans vie de son loup tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd. On venait de tuer celui pour lequel il était encore debout, celui pour lequel il se battait et se relevait… Ses larmes redoublèrent.

_« Stil…bien…rêve ! »._

« Je te retrouverais Stiles et je ferais de ta vie un cauchemar ! Je te briserais ! Tu m'appartiendras ! ».

_« STILES ! »._

Il ouvrit grand les yeux pour plonger dans ceux remplis d'inquiétude du loup penché au dessus de lui.

L'ayant vu mourir devant lui, le jeune homme ne put se retenir et laissa ses doigts tracer les contours du visage de celui qu'il avait si peur de perdre. Des larmes de peur, de tristesse, et peut-être même de joie, coulèrent librement sur ses joues. Des sueurs froides imprégnaient son dos et son front… Mais le voir devant lui après ce rêve particulièrement réel, il était juste soulagé. Il en ferma les yeux tout en laissant ses deux mains sur les joues de son vis-à-vis.

Ressentant la peur de son compagnon comme si c'était la sienne, le loup noir se recoucha et tira l'humain jusqu'à ce qu'il repose entièrement sur son torse.

« Je suis là Stiles ! Tu es en sécurité ! ».

Les caresses dans son dos agissaient comme un baume sur son esprit blessé. Mais les tremblements redoublèrent quand la vision de Derek mort s'imposa à nouveau devant ses yeux. Le temps que la crise de larmes passe, l'Alpha murmurait gentillesse et réconfort à son oreille.

Au bout d'un moment, Stiles cru bon d'expliquer ce qui venait de se passer.

« Il t'avait tué… Il vous avait tous tué… », avoua-t-il, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots. « Et je ne pouvais rien faire pour vous sauver, mon corps ne voulait pas bouger… Il ne cessait de répéter que c'était de ma faute, que vous étiez mort à cause de moi… ».

Sa voix s'était brisée. Il ne pouvait continuer, de violents frissons s'emparaient de lui. Il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer… Une crise de panique se pointait… Derek le sentit et le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui et continua ses caresses apaisantes sur son dos.

« Chut, chut, je suis là ! Je suis là, avec toi, et jamais je ne t'abandonnerais ! Jamais… ».

Un « je t'aime » reposait sur le bout de sa langue, mais il ne pouvait le dire à haute voix. Il savait que lui et la partie lupine de son esprit partageaient des sentiments forts envers le jeune homme, mais ce dernier avait d'autres chats à fouetter pour l'instant. De plus, il était certain que l'adolescent ne voudrait jamais de lui… Il était trop brisé, instable, insensible et égoïste. Mais pourtant, il sentait que l'adolescent pourrait le changer, le réparer, le rendre comme avant…

Rassuré par la chaleur que dégageait le corps de Derek, Stiles se colla un peu plus contre lui et cacha sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il se sentait bien là, quasiment allongé sur le corps musclé de son Alpha. Sa main posée juste au dessus de son cœur, il se rassasiait de la sensation des battements calmes sous sa paume. Les paupières lourdes, il luttait contre Morphée qui venait à nouveau le chercher. Il ne voulait pas revoir ces images… Il ne voulait pas revoir Derek mourir sous ses yeux impuissants.

« Dors Stiles, je serais là à ton réveil ! Je serais toujours là… ».

Obéissant pour une fois au loup, il se laissa sombrer dans une plus douce torpeur. Derek serra un peu plus fort son humain dans ses bras et, inconsciemment, déposa un baiser sur son front. Il le veilla le reste de la nuit, gardien de son sommeil.

Le reste de la nuit se passa plutôt calmement, mais on ne pouvait pas dire la même chose pour les jours suivants.

Stiles s'enfermait dans un mutisme effrayant. Plus aucuns rires ne résonnaient entre les murs du manoir, plus aucuns sourires ne réchauffaient les cœurs et plus aucunes paroles ne s'élevaient dans les airs. Stiles n'était plus qu'une enveloppe charnelle… Tout ce qui faisait sa personnalité, tout ce qui le rendait unique et attachant, tous étaient restés dans cette cave où il avait été prisonnier pendant plus d'une semaine.

Mais le pire pour ses proches était le fait qu'il ne se laissait plus approcher. A chaque mouvement, brusque ou non, l'adolescent se figeait avant de se recroqueviller dans un coin de la pièce, les larmes dévalant ses joues de plus en plus creuses. Le jeune humain n'avalait plus rien depuis son retour…

Deaton leur avait expliqué que c'était surement dû à un contrecoup, comme un stress post-traumatique. Mais qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter, qu'il irait bientôt mieux, que c'était normal… Qu'il fallait laisser du temps au temps…

Mais cela faisait un mois ! Et Stiles ne présentait aucunes améliorations… Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, c'était son humain après tout.

Les nuits de l'adolescent étaient peuplées de terreurs nocturnes et de cauchemars plus effrayants les uns que les autres. Et paradoxalement, seule la présence rassurante de l'Alpha parvenait à le calmer. Il s'accrochait désespérément à lui dans la nuit, comme un naufragé s'accrocherait à sa bouée en pleine tempête.

La journée, il venait chercher du réconfort et de la chaleur entre ses bras, et ne bougeait plus. Mais tout cela dans le silence le plus complet… Et le cœur de Derek se brisait de plus en plus tandis que les jours défilaient.

Une espèce de coutume s'était installée. Stiles ne quittait jamais Derek et celui-ci ne s'éloignait jamais bien loin, de peur de voir s'envoler son compagnon.

Peu à peu, à force de paroles rassurantes, l'adolescent commençait doucement à remonter la pente… Ce fut d'abord un sourire timide, puis une parole, et enfin un rire sincère. Derek pouvait enfin espérer voir arriver un jour meilleur pour son humain et lui.

Mais tous ses espoirs furent réduits à néants en une fraction de secondes…

Un matin, Stiles se réveilla agité, regardant toujours par dessus son épaule, comme si on le surveillait…

« Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ».

La voix inquiète de son ainé ramena l'adolescent au moment présent.

« Je ne sais pas, juste une sensation de… ».

Il ne put finir sa phrase que tous les loups se mirent à grogner avant de s'élancer dehors. Une voix s'éleva alors et fit se figer le jeune homme.

Il était revenu le chercher… !


End file.
